Megurine Luka's Musical Adventure: The Little Mermaid
Before bedtime, Luka reads Han Christian Andersen's "The Little Mermaid" fairytale to the other Vocaloids while Kagamine Len imagines Luka as the mermaid. Meanwhile, Kaai Yuki attempts to perform the mermaid for the play of the same name. Story The Little Mermaid lives in an underwater kingdom with her widowed father (the sea king or Mer-King), her dowager grandmother, and her five older sisters, each of whom had been born one year apart. When a mermaid turns fifteen, she is permitted to swim to the surface for the first time to glimpse the world above, and when the sisters become old enough, each of them visits the upper world one at a time every year. As each returns, the Little Mermaid listens longingly to their various descriptions of the world inhabited by human beings. When the Little Mermaid's turn comes, she rises up to the surface, watches a birthday celebration being held on a ship in honor of a handsome prince, and falls in love with him from a safe distance. A violent storm hits, sinking the ship, and the Little Mermaid saves the prince from drowning. She delivers him unconscious to the shore near a temple. Here, she waits until a young woman from the temple and her ladies in waiting find him. To her dismay, the prince never sees the Little Mermaid or even realizes that it was she who had originally saved his life. The Little Mermaid becomes melancholic and asks her grandmother if humans can live forever. The grandmother explains that humans have a much shorter lifespan than a mermaid's 300 years, but that when mermaids die, they turn to seafoam and cease to exist, while humans have an eternal soul that lives on in heaven. The Little Mermaid, longing for the prince and an eternal soul, visits the Sea Witch in a dangerous part of the ocean. The witch willingly helps her by selling her a potion that gives her legs in exchange for her tongue and beautiful voice, as the Little Mermaid has the most enchanting voice in the world. The witch warns the Little Mermaid that once she becomes a human, she will never be able to return to the sea. Consuming the potion will make her feel as if a sword is being passed through her body, yet when she recovers, she will have two human legs and will be able to dance like no human has ever danced before. However, she will constantly feel as if she is walking on sharp knives, and her feet will bleed terribly. In addition, she will obtain a soul only if she wins the love of the prince and marries him, for then a part of his soul will flow into her. Otherwise, at dawn on the first day after he marries someone else, the Little Mermaid will die with a broken heart and dissolve into sea foam upon the waves. After she agrees to the arrangement, the Little Mermaid swims to the surface near the prince's palace and drinks the potion. She is found by the prince, who is mesmerized by her beauty and grace, even though she is mute. Most of all, he likes to see her dance, and she dances for him despite suffering excruciating pain with every step. Soon, the Little Mermaid becomes the prince's favorite companion and accompanies him on many of his outings. When the prince's parents encourage their son to marry the neighboring princess in an arranged marriage, the prince tells the Little Mermaid he will not because he does not love the princess. He goes on to say he can only love the young woman from the temple, who he believes rescued him. It turns out that the princess from the neighboring kingdom is the temple girl, as she was sent to the temple for her education. The prince declares his love for her, and the royal wedding is announced at once. The prince and princess celebrate their new marriage on a wedding ship, and the Little Mermaid's heart breaks. She thinks of all that she has sacrificed and of all the pain she has endured for the prince. She despairs, thinking of the death that awaits her, but before dawn, her sisters rise out of the water and bring her a knife that the Sea Witch has given them in exchange for their long, beautiful hair. If the Little Mermaid kills the prince and lets his blood drip on her feet, she will become a mermaid once more, all of her suffering will end, and she will live out her full life in the ocean with her family. However, the Little Mermaid cannot bring herself to kill the sleeping prince lying with his new bride, and she throws the knife and herself off the ship into the water just as dawn breaks. Her body dissolves into foam, but instead of ceasing to exist, she feels the warm sun and discovers that she has turned into a luminous and ethereal earthbound spirit, a daughter of the air. As the Little Mermaid ascends into the atmosphere, she is greeted by other daughters who tell her she has become like them because she strove with all her heart to obtain an immortal soul. Because of her selflessness, she is given the chance to earn her own soul by doing good deeds to mankind for 300 years and will one day rise up into the Kingdom of God. Present The other Vocaloids loved the story and became enchanted, despite the story having a sad ending. Afterwards, Kaai Yuki arrives towards Luka's room very tired after her busy day and sleeps in Luka's arms. Luka whispers "Have a nice snooze, Yuki..." Gallery -240p--Luka--Fanmade MV- The Little Mermaid 人魚姫 -Eng subs- 1-12 screenshot.png -MMD- Megurine Luka - The Little Mermaid 1-2 screenshot.png -MMD- Megurine Luka - The Little Mermaid 0-52 screenshot.png MMD little mermaid megurine luka 2-32 screenshot.png -Luka- Fanmade MMD MV The Little Mermaid 人魚姫 -English subs- 3-6 screenshot.png MMD little mermaid megurine luka 1-55 screenshot.png -Luka- Fanmade MMD MV The Little Mermaid 人魚姫 -English subs- 3-3 screenshot.png MMD little mermaid megurine luka 1-34 screenshot.png -Luka- Fanmade MMD MV The Little Mermaid 人魚姫 -English subs- 2-20 screenshot.png MMD little mermaid megurine luka 1-12 screenshot.png -Luka- Fanmade MMD MV The Little Mermaid 人魚姫 -English subs- 2-13 screenshot.png -Luka- Fanmade MMD MV The Little Mermaid 人魚姫 -English subs- 0-51 screenshot.png MMD little mermaid megurine luka 1-3 screenshot.png -Luka- Fanmade MMD MV The Little Mermaid 人魚姫 -English subs- 2-16 screenshot.png -Luka- Fanmade MMD MV The Little Mermaid 人魚姫 -English subs- 0-49 screenshot.png MMD little mermaid megurine luka 0-54 screenshot.png -MMD- Megurine Luka - The Little Mermaid 1-7 screenshot.png 【人魚姫】巡音ルカ 1-19 screenshot.png MMD little mermaid megurine luka 0-28 screenshot.png -Luka- Fanmade MMD MV The Little Mermaid 人魚姫 -English subs- 1-14 screenshot.png -240p--Luka--Fanmade MV- The Little Mermaid 人魚姫 -Eng subs- 2-11 screenshot.png -MMD- Megurine Luka - The Little Mermaid 1-24 screenshot.png -Luka- Fanmade MMD MV The Little Mermaid 人魚姫 -English subs- 1-7 screenshot.png 【第4回MMD杯本選】にんぎょひめ【巡音ルカ】 0-14 screenshot.png 【第4回MMD杯本選】にんぎょひめ【巡音ルカ】 0-17 screenshot.png 【第4回MMD杯本選】にんぎょひめ【巡音ルカ】 0-46 screenshot.png 【第4回MMD杯本選】にんぎょひめ【巡音ルカ】 1-12 screenshot.png mmd_mermaid_miku__luka_and_rin_by_poochibi_x-d4yvozk.jpg the_little_mermaid___luka_by_lapkipaws-datgavc.jpg luka__little_mermaid_by_dialirvi_d481gx7-pre.jpg luka__the_little_mermaid_by_pikaripeaches_d2eht6g-pre.jpg マーメイド_Oglagold_201811260756.png Category:Sesame Street Music Videos Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Beetlegeuse1981 Category:The Kidsongs Television Show Category:Kidsongs